Bésame
by Sonnenlicht
Summary: Songfic AAML, basado en la canción bésame de Camila


**Bésame**

Era tarde, las luces de la ciudad habían comenzado a encenderse, el clima era invernal y yo caminaba sin rumbo alguno, y es que en estos últimos días mi cabeza estaba hundida en pensamientos vagos de lo que podría ser el futuro próximo. ¿Cómo explicar lo que siento si ni yo mismo lo puedo entender?, ¿Cómo decir lo que siento si ni yo lo puedo reconocer? Y es que así es, no puedo explicar, ni decir, ni entender, ni nada. Estoy atado a mi orgullo, o por lo menos eso es lo que dijo Brock cuando le conté sobre lo que me estaba pasando, pero él no entiende que no es fácil cuando nunca has estado en esta situación.

Levanto la cabeza y para mi sorpresa, o quizás no tanto, me encuentro a las afueras del gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, vaya ironía, aunque tal vez sea una señal para aclarar de una vez esto que me está matando, bueno no es para tanto, pero de todas formas no puedo estar tranquilo, me cuesta concentrarme en las batallas y no dejo de pensar en _ella_. ¿Pueden imaginar que Yo, Ash Ketchum, gran maestro pokémon no pueda concentrarse en las batallas?, es algo inaudito, por lo mismo, si no aclaro esto de una vez, creo que me volveré loco.

Ash – escucho mi nombre en _sus_ labios, ¿desde cuándo que estaba mirándome? - ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Si, si claro, "hola Ash, como estas, tanto tiempo sin verte", esperaba algo así, pero solo recibo un frío saludo.

No sé qué cara puse, pero relajó su expresión – Disculpa, no ha sido un buen día, ¿cómo estás? – bien, al parecer no es nada contra mí.

Bueno, tuve que venir por un asunto de la liga, se me hizo tarde y decidí pasar a verte – dije encogiendo los hombros, en cierta manera era verdad lo de la liga, pero llegue al gimnasio sin darme cuenta, creo que mi cuerpo llegó hasta aquí por inercia.

Aún estoy parado en mismo lugar, al parecer ella también se percata de lo mismo – pasa – dice y con un gesto me invita al interior del gimnasio - ¿quieres algo?, hace frío y me voy a preparar un chocolate caliente ¿quieres? - ¿chocolate caliente?, no es malo, quizás me ayude un poco a relajar esto nervios que están empezando a surgir – está bien, es lo único que sabes cocinar bien – le digo para distender el ambiente con una sonrisa en mí rostro, me fulmina con la mirada, pero de inmediato me devuelve la sonrisa.

Al rato llega con dos tazones llenos de chocolate caliente, humeantes y de ellos se desprendía un agradable aroma que se tomó el ambiente. Me dio uno de los tazones y se sentó frente a mí, en esos momentos me recorrió un escalofrío, no sé si fue por la temperatura o por lo hermosa que se veía en ese instante por lo que tomé un sorbo para ver si eso podía relajarme aunque fuera un poco, estaba sabroso, realmente era lo único que sabía hacer bien, pero eso es suficiente para mí.

La veo beber un poco de su chocolate, me quedo hipnotizado, ¿cómo es que no me había percatado antes de lo hermosa qué es?, ¿acaso tan ciego he estado todo este tiempo?, la respuesta se asoma rauda y es simplemente que sí.

Sus labios captaron toda mi atención, el silencio era cómodo, no era la primera vez que estábamos así con el silencio rodeándonos, pero era la primera vez que yo deseaba saber cómo sería besar sus labios.

Bésame, a destiempo

Sin piedad y en silencio

Bésame, frena el tiempo

Has crecer lo que siento

En ese instante quería que me besara, que detuviera el tiempo a nuestro alrededor, que fuera un beso repentino, sin piedad, sin remordimientos. Quería que me besara y que me aclarara este sentimiento y lo hiciera crecer, sí, porque estoy seguro que tan solo un beso y ya me tendría en sus manos.

¿Estás bien? – sus palabras me sacan de mis pensamientos, si supiera en lo que pensaba, ¿cómo reaccionaría?, creo que hay dos opciones; una, me saca a patadas del gimnasio con una prohibición de por vida para acercarme; dos, y la que prefiero de todas maneras, es que corresponda a lo que siento y al igual que yo, lo único que desea en este momentos es un beso.

Sí, solo estaba pensando – buena respuesta Ash, le dices la verdad y no tienes que explicar nada.

Bésame,

Como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame,

Y besos a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame,

Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón

Bésame

Me mira extrañada, pero yo sigo en mis cavilaciones, si tan solo ella supiera cómo me provocaba en esos momentos que me besara cómo si no hubiera un mañana, como si el mundo se acabara después y fuera nuestra última oportunidad. Deseo que me bese de una forma como nunca lo ha hecho y con cada beso de vueltas mi mundo, ponga el cielo al revés. ¿Por qué no me besas? Sin razón, solo porque quieren nuestros corazones, solo porque ambos lo deseamos, ojala pudiera atreverme a decírselo.

¿Y cómo va todo en el gimnasio? – acaso no puedes preguntar lo que quieres, no, no puedo. Rayos, ¿dónde quedó el Ash campeón, maestro pokémon, gran héroe?, en ninguna parte, perdido por ahí porque no es capaz de responder a sus sentimientos.

Todo bien, aunque esta semana estaremos en reparaciones, así que tendré unas mini vacaciones – lo dice con aire despreocupado.

Vaya, que bien, al fin tendrás unos días de descanso - ¿y eso es todo lo que te ocurre?, me decepcionas amigo. Soy un cobarde, ¿Por qué no le dices que tu también estas libre esa semana y que te encantaría pasarla con ella?, vamos Ash tu puedes.

Siénteme, en el viento

Mientras yo, muero lento

Bésame, sin motivo

Y estaré, siempre contigo

Está bien, es el momento de tomar valor y de una vez por todas decir lo que siento. ¿Sentirás acaso lo mismo que yo?, es como si estuviera muriendo, quisiera poder transmitirlo en el viento y que pudieras sentir como muero lentamente con la angustia de no saber si soy correspondido. Te juro que si me besas ahora, sin motivos, entonces voy a estar siempre contigo, es algo de lo que estoy muy seguro.

Me decido, me acerco a ella sin aviso, sus ojos me observan con interrogación, no comprende que pasa y me detengo a centímetros de su rostro, puedo sentir el aliento tibio debido al chocolate caliente y el temblor de su cuerpo por la cercanía repentina. De pronto, sus ojos me revelan lo que tanto tiempo han guardado, tengo ante mí la respuesta a lo que me he preguntado todo el día, entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Bésame – mi voz sale grave y lenta, espero su reacción ante mi repentina petición, sus ojos se abren de asombro y al instante se vuelven con una ternura que me mata – como si el mundo se fuera a acabar – mi voz se vuelve un susurro.

Bésame,

Como si el mundo se acabara después

Bésame,

Y besos a beso pon el cielo al revés

Bésame,

Sin razón, porque quiere el corazón

Bésame

Nuestros labios se unen en un movimiento lento, en un roce único y dulce, tienes sabor a chocolate y eso me gusta. Lo que comenzó pausado se vuelve más pasional, el beso se profundiza, es como lo deseaba, es un beso sin razón, te abrazo y puedo percibir el temblor que se hace más intenso mientras nos perdemos en este beso tan anhelado por ambos, porque estoy seguro que ella lo esperaba al igual que yo.

Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno, me mira interrogante, esperando alguna respuesta de mi parte – te amo – salen las palabras de mi boca como si hubieran estado esperando hace tanto tiempo, salen con fuerza y seguridad mientras te observo directo a los ojos y veo salir una pequeña lágrima que se pierde en tu mejilla.

Yo también te amo – creo que no puedo más, mi corazón se agita al escuchar esas simples palabras, hago mi agarre más fuerte, su cintura en esos momentos pareciera que hubieran estado esperando mis manos, la miro con intensidad y vuelvo a tomar sus labios que son solo míos.

Yo también tengo libre esta semana – suelto al momento de que nos separamos un poco, me mira de una forma que desearía fuera para siempre – podemos hacer algo para que estos días no sean aburridos – agrego con voz sensual, creo que es la primera vez que me sale la voz así, pero en ese momento es mi cuerpo el que gobierna dejando a mi cerebro casi de lado, si no fuera por el casi estoy seguro que no estaría aquí hablándote.

Me parece tentador – en su voz también percibo ese deseo, me separo un poco para mirarla mejor, creo que he perdido mucho tiempo de mi vida por idiota, pero mejor es tarde que nunca ¿no? – y… - titubea, le doy una mirada segura para que continúe – bueno… es tarde y… quédate por esta noche – suelta rápido, como queriendo que no escuchara pero oí perfectamente, es una propuesta tentadora – lo digo porque no quiero que te pase nada – agrega con sus mejillas sonrosadas, me gusta lo que veo y suelto una pequeña risa.

Había comprendido tus intenciones – aclaré aun mirándola divertido – aunque no sería malo quedarme solo para evitar que me pase algo – digo con picardía en la voz a lo que ella me fulmina con la mirada.

Eres un tonto Ash ketchum – me dice divertida.

Y yo te amo _mí_ Misty – la vuelvo a besar, el tiempo pasa desapercibido, al fin me atreví y no me arrepiento, me siento feliz y espero continuar con esta felicidad para siempre, sé que _para siempre _es mucho tiempo y es por eso que lo digo. También sé que estoy siendo cursi, pero el amor me tiene así, claro solo con Misty, porque el resto no tiene por qué saber de este lado de mi personalidad.

Bésame así, sin compasión

Quédate en mí, sin condición

Dame tan sólo un motivo

Y me quedo yo,

Y me quedo yo

_Bésame y no tengas compasión, quiero que te quedes en mí sin ninguna condición, dame tan solo un motivo y te juro que me quedaré aquí, contigo para siempre._

* * *

><p><em>Hola! espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic publicado así que si notan faltas en la redacción o en el relato en sí es por la falta de experiencia, pero espero ir avanzando a medida que pase el tiempo.<em>

_Saludos!_


End file.
